Jet Lag
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: Songfic :: Hibari melihat jam dinding, frustasi. Walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya memantau waktu, menghitung perbedaan waktu di belahan bumi yang lain dalam diam.   Dedicated to 691869 day!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jet Lag (I Miss You So Bad)

**Summary:** Songfic :: Hibari melihat jam dinding, frustasi. Walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya memantau waktu, menghitung perbedaan waktu di belahan bumi yang lain dalam diam. | Happy 691869 day!

**A/N (1)** : Songfic, based on Simple Plan's Jet Lag. (Kind of) drabble format.

**A/N (2) **: Terdiri dari 2 chapter, satu dari POV Hibari, satu lagi dari POV Mukuro. Atas kekurangjelasannya mohon maaf m(_ _)m

**A/N (3)** : Lastly, dedicated to today's 691869 day and for all 691869 lovers! :* viva mukuhiba!

* * *

><p><strong>Jet Lag <strong>

**(I Miss You So Bad)**

**::**

**A Katekyo! Hitman Reborn fanfiction**

**©AiNeko-chan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 1<strong>_

**What time is it where you are?**

Hibari melihat jam dinding, frustasi. Bunyi yang senada dengan detak jantungnya, seolah mengejek bola mata yang tak henti-hentinya melirik. _Tik tok tik tok_, seperti tidak ada habisnya. Waktu satu jam terasa seperti beribu tahun.

Catatan berisi artikel kasus. Mafioso, penuh dengan tulisan yang membuat kepala pening. Walaupun merepotkan, tugas sebagai _Cloud Guardian_ itu setidaknya bisa membuatnya cukup terlihat sibuk sepanjang hari.

Walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya memantau waktu, menghitung perbedaan waktu di belahan bumi yang lain dalam diam.

( _I miss you more than anything._ )

.

**I'm back at home you feel so far**

Rumahnya terasa sepi. Ia yang dulu biasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah itu sendirian, damai dalam keheningan dengan piaraan tercinta, sekarang berharap akan ada suara tawa yang mengisi lorong hampa itu.

Bukan cuma suara langkah kakinya.

Bukan cuma suara Hibird.

Bukan suara angin, suara gemericik air, atau musik klasik.

Ia menginginkan suara orang itu.

Dan karena alasan itu, ia mengecek _handphone_-nya semenit sekali. Berharap menemukan panggilan yang diinginkan di sana.

( _Waitin' for the phone to ring._ )

.

**It's gettin' lonely, livin' upside down.**

Semua orang di markas besar Vongola tentu tahu Hibari Kyouya tidak akan pernah mengakui kata 'kesepian' dalam hidupnya.

Yamamoto sekalipun, menyadari kalau ia dengan ceroboh mengatakan kata tabu itu di depan sang _Cloud Guardian_, walau dengan senyum semanis dan sepolos apapun, sebuah tonfa berduri akan membuat luka parah baru di tubuhnya.

Karena itu, walaupun melihat Hibari yang tanpa ekspresi mengecek waktu setiap ia menemukan jam, lalu melihat handphone dan mengembalikan ke kantung lagi dengan kesal, atau ke-_over sensitive_-an Hibari terhadap buah kuning dengan lima huruf, burung hantu, dan nama berinisial 'M', atau _mood swing_ -nya yang berubah-ubah setiap menerima telepon dan kabar terbaru ;

Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Hibari Kyouya kesepian.

Walaupun mereka tahu ia selalu mengecek jam untuk menghitung perbedaan waktu dan pura-pura tidak peduli.

.

Walaupun mereka tertawa ketika menyadari dalam hati.

.

( _Trying to figure out the time zone is making me crazy_ )

.

**You say good morning when it's midnight**

Itu sebuah malam dimana Hibari tidak bisa tidur ketika sesuatu bergetar di balik bantalnya.

_RingRingRing_

_-Private Number-_

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Spontan. Walaupun Hibird yang menjadi saksi hanya memiringkan kepala melihat wajah pemiliknya yang tetap datar, bahkan saat jemari pucat itu menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

.

"_Kyouya?_"

_**Klik**_

_**.**_

—Atau ekspresinya yang sesaat terlihat seperti ingin menggoreng herbivora terdekat setelah tombol merah itu ditekan, dan sebelum benda itu berbunyi lagi dengan berisik.

.

_RingRingRing_

_"Hei, Kyou—"_

_**Klik**_

.

_RingRingRingRing_

_"Kyo—"_

_**Klik**_

.

_RingRing—_

_"Selamat pagi?"_

"Ini tengah malam, bodoh."

_**Klik.**_

.

_RingRing—_

_"Salahku apa?"_

"Banyak. Mati saja kau."

_**Klik.**_

.

'_Hei, tsundere. Pilih angkat teleponnya setelah ini atau tidak kutelepon lagi? Karena pulsaku hanya cukup untuk satu kali menelpon._'

.

_RingRing—_

_"Kangen aku, hm?"_

"Berisik."

_"Kenapa kau marah?"_

"Membusuk di neraka, sana."

_**Klik**_

.

.

Karena aku menunggu telepon darimu berhari-hari. Dankau**tidaksadar**. Bodoh.

.

.

( _Going outta my head, alone in this bed_ )

.

**I wake up to your sunset**

.

Hibari lelah.

.

Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam melihat dokumen membosankan, menghabiskan tenaga berkali-kali untuk menggigit herbivora menyedihkan sampai mati ; tapi tidak ada yang lebih melelahkan daripada _menunggu_.

Menunggu seseorang yang— bukan, bukan tidak tahu ada dimana. Ia tahu dimana orang itu berada. Jelas tahu. Dan ia tahu kalau orang itu terlalu sibuk untuk bahkan memberi kabar kepadanya, "Aku masih hidup" atau "Aku baik-baik saja". Atau bahkan sekedar memperdengarkan suara tawa khasnya atau gaya bicara sopannya.

Hibari tahu ia tak seharusnya menolak panggilan yang sangat jarang itu. Tak seharusnya mengangkat dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang itu bisa mentolerirnya atau tidak, apakah suaranya yang terluka hanya sekadar akting atau kenyataan. Apakah ia benar-benar punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan. Apakah ia masih mau merelakan kreditnya untuk memberi panggilan kepada telepon genggamnya yang sepi pesan.

Apakah dia juga merindukan Hibari?

.

"_Oya, Kyouya, tumben sekali kau menelepon duluan? Benar-benar kangen, hm?_"

.

Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Serius, ia hanya ingin mendengar suara itu. Tapi konyol sekali bukan kalau ia mengatakan itu sebagai alasan? Hah. Tidak, orang itu langsung akan menertawakannya.

.

"Jam berapa di sana sekarang?"

"_Oh, aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Kau pikir aku peduli_?" Diam sesaat ketika Hibari tak membalas. "_Tapi sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Dan—yah, mafia bodoh itu akan mulai memberiku tugas, jadi mungkin—_"

—_**Beeep.**_

Ia meringis kesal setelah tangannya bergerak menekan tombol berwarna merah tanpa perintah sadar dari otak. Mengakhiri telepon singkat itu.

Di belakangnya, matahari masih bersinar terik. Waktu istirahatnya masih tersisa tiga puluh menit.

.

Di sana, orang itu baru akan bekerja.

.

.

(_And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad_)

.

**And my heart, heart, is so jet lagged**

.

.

"Hibari-san, hari ini Mukuro-san akan pulang dari Italia!"

.

.

-o-o-

(_ I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad _)

.

Suasana yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang membawa barang bawaan dengan troli. _Speaker _membunyikan pemberitahuan kedatangan dan keberangkatan, terpancar dalam layar di bandara utama Jepang tersebut.

Hibari, memakai jas hitamnya seperti biasa, tanpa persiapan atau dandanan khusus. (Hei, laki-laki tidak berdandan!) Bibir tak menyunggingkan senyum, tubuh tersandar ke salah satu tiang, mengamati di antara orang-orang yang keluar dari pesawat yang baru saja datang.

Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat setiap melihat orang berbaju hitam atau berambut biru. Walaupun bukan orang yang ia cari, ia mengutuk penglihatannya yang tak bisa lebih baik dalam mengenali orang, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

_Begitu pertama melihat orang itu, aku akan menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku dan menggigitnya sampai sekarat dari belakang._

( Hukuman untuk membuat menunggu terlalu lama. Hibari benci menunggu! )

_Tidak sampai mati._ Karena ia masih harus berbicara dengan orang itu. Masih memerlukannya untuk mengalahkan suara Hibird di rumah.

Jadi..

Jadi..

Jadi, kenapakenapa**kenapa** dia tidak cepat datang dan membuat Hibari BERHENTI memikirkan hal-hal negatif dan merasa ekspresi datarnya mulai berubah gusar seiring waktu berlalu dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempatnya dengan orang terkasih yang baru datang dari jauh? Apa ia tidak tahu sekarang Hibari membutuhkan—

.

—Dekapan lembut dari belakang.

.

"_Sono a casa, amore mio.*_"

.

Seseorang di belakangnya menyeringai, lembut.

-o-o-o-

_(And my heart, is so jet lagged.)_

::Tbc::

* * *

><p><strong>AN (4)** :

*_Sono a casa, amore mio : I'm home, my love _

( Itu kata mbah gugel sih ._. )

Masih lanjut ini, btw. Berikutnya, Mukuro's POV. Sengaja 2 chapter dalam satu upload biar feelnya lebih kerasa. :D '_Kay, move on~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Jet Lag (I Miss You So Bad)

**Summary:** Songfic :: Hibari melihat jam dinding, frustasi. Walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya memantau waktu, menghitung perbedaan waktu di belahan bumi yang lain dalam diam. | Happy 691869 day!

**A/N (1)** : Songfic, based on Simple Plan's Jet Lag. (Kind of) drabble format.

**A/N (2) **: Terdiri dari 2 chapter, satu dari POV Hibari, satu lagi dari POV Mukuro. Atas kekurangjelasannya mohon maaf m(_ _)m

**A/N (3)** : Lastly, dedicated to today's 691869 day and for all 691869 lovers! :* viva mukuhiba!

* * *

><p><strong>Jet Lag <strong>

**(I Miss You So Bad)**

**::**

**A Katekyo! Hitman Reborn fanfiction**

**©AiNeko-chan**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 2<strong>_

**What time is it where you are?**

Tidak ada suara jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Ucapan dalam bahasa asing yang terlalu dikenal baik oleh Mukuro, adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan besar yang dihias terlalu banyak kaca. Menatap secangkir teh di depannya malas dan memainkan sendoknya (dengan ilusi, tentu saja. Sekarang sendok itu berbentuk seperti sedotan) ; ia bahkan tidak mendengar saat laki-laki berjanggut di ujung meja bagian sana menyebut namanya dengan nada memperingati.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh benda seluler di saku celananya. Tidak, terima kasih. Terakhir kali ia mencoba memainkan _handphone_ di tengah rapat, sebuah api berwarna merah hampir menusuknya tepat di mata.

Tapi keinginan untuk mendengar suara_nya_ ; tentu saja juga membuat apapun yang seharusnya terserap dan diingat oleh otak dalam rapat ini keluar begitu saja seperti tak pernah masuk telinga.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?"

Mukuro mengajukan tangan.

"_Vongola mist guardian_," laki-laki berjanggut itu tersenyum puas, "Ternyata kau mendengarkan juga. Baik, apa pertanyaanmu?"

Mukuro tersenyum,

.

"Kapan rapat membosankan ini selesai?"

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu!"

Laki-laki berambut perak di sebelahnya terus mengatakan hal seputar itu semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di luar ruang rapat. Setelah Mukuro hampir berada dalam masalah dengan mafioso berdarah tinggi karena dianggap melecehkan rapat penting tersebut. Beruntung wakil dari Vongola bukan hanya Mist Guardian itu.

"Oya, kukira aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah," ia tertawa khas, "Dia bertanya apa yang ingin ditanyakan, dan aku menanyakan apa yang memang ingin kutanyakan. Plus, rapat itu _memang_ membosankan."

"Dan kau tidak memikirkan reaksi manula-manula itu? Citra _Decimo_ bisa hancur gara-gara kau!"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau _Mist Guardian Vongola_, demi Tuhan! Setidaknya, pikirkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai salah satu anggota mafia terbesar di dunia!" Oh, dia mulai naik darah, "Kau— Kita, ada di sini untuk menandakan hubungan Vongola dengan kelompok mafia lain masih berjalan baik, jadi jangan hancurkan citra kita di hadapan mereka."

Mukuro menjawab dengan 'kufufu' pelan.

"Kau tahu aku benci mafia." –Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, terparkir di depan gedung bawah tanah. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Tsunayoshi pikirkan sampai mengirimku ke sini. Bersamamu."

Lelaki di sebelahnya mendecih, "Karena kau lancar berbahasa Itali. Dan aku sebagai pendamping. Vongola harus diwakilkan minimal dua orang."

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Mengerti, _Gokkyun_."

Memanggil dengan sebutan 'spesial' itu, yang ia tahu pasti akan membuat sang _Storm Guardian_ membisu dengan wajah memerah sekarang.

.

_Ah, reaksi yang sama dengan orang itu, membuatnya semakin rindu._

.

( _I don't even want to be in this town_ )

**I keep your picture in my car**

Hari itu hujan, saat seorang gadis berambut pirang datang menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang basah. Maksudnya— kelewat basah. Aneh mengingat hujan tidak turun selebat dan selama itu sampai membuat baju yang dipakai gadis itu memperlihatkan warna pakaian dalamnya.

Ia memasang wajah kedinginan kepada Mukuro yang memperhatikannya, tidak tertarik.

"Boleh aku menumpang mobil Anda , tuan Mukuro?"

Ketika ia akhirnya mengingat bahwa gadis ini sempat mengerling ke arahnya dalam rapat kemarin— di sebelah salah satu orang tua berbau bir yang memegang tubuh gadis itu dalam jarak terlalu dekat, Mukuro menyeringai sinis.

"Oh, silakan masuk."

Gadis itu masuk dengan senyum lebar. Tak henti menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan berlapis maskara yang tak luntur oleh air hujan.

"Boleh aku mampir ke rumah Anda?"

"Tidakkah bosmu khawatir?"

Tertawa, "Bisa kuatasi."

"Hmm."

Tidak menjawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'tidak', Mukuro mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tak peduli dimana gadis ini akan turun nantinya. Sang gadis yang tidak menyadari ini, masih berusaha menghangatkan diri selagi memperhatikan tatapan santai lelaki di sebelahnya. Mengira-ngira kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membuat laki-laki itu benar-benar jatuh untuknya dalam satu malam yang direncanakan.

Dan ia baru akan mengatakan hal lain dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan saat Mukuro berkata lagi ;

"Ah, maaf, tolong berdirikan figura di depan _dashboard_ itu. Sepertinya tadi terjatuh."

Mengerucutkan bibir sedikit, ia meraih benda berbentuk segi empat itu dan menegakkannya, membuat sebuah foto lelaki berambut hitam yang merengut menghadap kamera berdiri tepat di depan.

Ia tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"_Chi é_?"

Sebelum Mukuro sempat menjawab, ia melanjutkan. "Wajahnya _lucu_ sekali. _Tuo fratello?_"

Balas tersenyum sarkastik.

"_Non_, aku tidak punya saudara se_manis_ dia."

Dan Mukuro tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi gadis itu setelah ia mengatakan kalimat berikutnya dengan suara rendah ;

"_il mio amante._"

.

Dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ekspresi gadis itu berubah drastis sebelum ia memutuskan turun di setengah perjalanan sebelum mencapai hotelnya, segera setelah hujan berhenti.

.

( _Five more days and I'll be home_ )

.

**I've been keeping busy all the time**

Italia membosankan.

Pekerjaan yang ia terima dari Vongola Decimo memang sesimpel menghadiri acara keluarga. Tapi Mukuro tidak punya keluarga. Dan ia takkan menganggap mafioso sebagai keluarga, dalam arti harafiah.

( _Dan keluarga tak sepenting kekasihnya, bukan?_ )

"Selanjutnya, apa?"

"Cek surat-surat ini. Penyelundupan, penipuan, kejahatan, amanat dari Decimo, selama ada di sini, lebih baik kita selesaikan semuanya. Merepotkan kalau harus dibawa kembali ke Jepang."

"Sekarang saja."

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?"

"Oya, aku suka menjadi orang sibuk."

.

Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

.

.

Gokudera membawa _handphone_ yang ditinggalkan di atas meja, membawakannya untuk sang pemilik tanpa tahu alasan Mukuro meninggalkannya. Memperkirakan ketidaksengajaan yang membuat lelaki itu tidak membawa barang yang seharusnya menjadi penghubung satu-satunya dengan yang ditinggalkan di Jepang.

Ia sempat melihat beberapa panggilan keluar di dalamnya, untuk satu nama, dimatikan sepihak sebelum sempat menyambung ke nomor yang bersangkutan. Janggal memang, mengingat satu-satunya yang membuat Mukuro merindukan Jepang adalah nama kontak di dalam panggilan keluar itu.

.

Tapi Gokudera tidak mempertanyakan alasannya.

.

(_Just to try to keep you out my mind_)

.

**I hate the thought of you alone**

Mukuro tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendapati bunyi telepon yang terputus— oh, ralat. Diputus. Setelah satu minggu tidak memberi kabar, mungkin ini hukuman yang harus diterimanya.

Ia tahu kekasihnya benci dibuat menunggu.

"Kyouya?"

_**Tut tut—**_

"Hei, Kyouya. Berhenti memutus teleponnya. Aku rindu padamu."

_**Tut tut—**_

"Kyouya, kau menghabiskan pulsaku secara percuma."

_**Tut tut—**_

".. Selamat pagi?"

"_Ini tengah malam, bodoh._"

_**Tut tut—**_

Kali ini, ia tertawa dengan jawaban singkat itu.

"Salahku apa?"

"_Banyak. Mati saja kau_."

_**Tut tut—**_

"Karena aku membuatmu sendirian tanpa kabar yang jelas, hm? Kau harus belajar untuk berkata jujur daripada tersirat begitu, Kyouya."

Ia tertawa, dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk nomor yang menghiasi daftar panggilan keluar-nya.

_'Hei, tsundere. Pilih angkat teleponnya setelah ini atau tidak kutelepon lagi? Karena pulsaku hanya cukup untuk satu kali menelpon.'_

Setelah itu, Mukuro lagi-lagi menahan tawa saat orang di seberang benar-benar menjawab teleponnya. Oh, bohong. Ia sudah membeli banyak kredit hanya untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

"Kangen aku, hm?"

"_Berisik._"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"_Membusuk di neraka, sana._"

_**Tut tut—**_

.

Terdiam sebentar, Mukuro sempat berpikir untuk tidak menelepon lagi (karena ia sudah berbohong tentang pulsanya) ; tapi mendengar reaksi yang terakhir, ia tidak bisa menghentikan jarinya untuk menekan tombol hijau lagi, sembari tertawa khas.

Kali ini, panggilannya tidak langsung diangkat. Bunyi 'tut' 'tut' yang lama membuat Mukuro mengernyitkan alis selama beberapa detik, melirik waktu yang berjalan beberapa menit.

Menghela nafas, _mungkin dia benar-benar marah_. Besok mungkin _mood_-nya sudah membaik?

"Kyouya, aku mencintaimu."

Bunyi itu tak terdengar lagi.

Suara hembusan nafas di balik telepon membuat Mukuro menutup mulutnya. Apa ucapan barusan terdengar? Sejak kapan teleponnya diangkat?

Terdengar atau tidak, kekasihnya tidak menjawab. Membuat Mukuro berpikir beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf, walaupun sangat berlawanan dengan karakternya, tapi—

"_... Juga._"

Kata-kata yang membuat keinginan untuk bertemu semakin tak terkendali.

_**Tut tut—**_

.

Setelah itu, Mukuro terus menekan tombol hijau dengan senyum seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen lolipop.

.

( _Tryin' to figure out the time zone is makin' me crazy_ )

-o-o-

.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang."

.

-o-o-

( _I miss you so bad,_

_I miss you so bad,_

_I miss you so bad _)

-o-o-

**I wanna share your horizon**

.

Menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah Jepang membuat Mukuro menghembuskan nafas lega, tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan. Entah sejak kapan udara di tanah kelahirannya menjadi sangat menenangkan, merindukan. Entah kenapa. Terasa sangat nyaman.

Di atas gedung yang menghadap lapangan tempat pesawat mereka mendarat, seorang lelaki berjas hitam melambaikan tangannya. Dua buah pedang yang disarungkan di balik punggungnya membuat Mukuro dan Gokudera langsung menyadari siapa. _Mist Guardian_ itu tersenyum sarkastik, sementara yang lain memalingkan mukanya yang semerah gurita rebus.

"Dijemput pangeranmu, eh?"

"Berisik. Cari _soulmate_-mu sendiri, sana."

.

.

Dan melihat _soulmate_ yang disebut, berdiri dengan wajah gelisah yang berusaha disembunyikan, punggung tersandar di depan sebuah tiang, dan mata melihat sekeliling, namun tidak ke belakang, tentu saja membuat Mukuro menyeringai. Gembira.

Ia menghentikan mulutnya untuk memanggil nama itu. Diberi kesempatan melihat wajah gelisah yang manis, tentu saja pemiliknya harus diberi hadiah sedikit kejutan yang juga manis, 'kan?

Dengan tujuan itu, ia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma mint yang samar tercium dari helaian raven-nya.

"_Sono a casa, amore mio._"

.

.

( _And see the same sun rising _)

.

-o-o-

Walaupun ia mengira sebuah tonfa akan menyakiti dagunya ( atau kalau ia beruntung menghindar, pipi ) setelah kedua tangannya melingkar protektif di pinggang sang _Cloud Guardian_, ia juga tidak terkejut saat mendapati kekasihnya tidak melakukan apa-apa selain terdiam di dalam rengkuhannya.

( Lagipula setelah ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir pucat itu, sebuah pukulan benar-benar mendarat di dagunya. Sepertinya terlalu kaget untuk bahkan mengambil tonfa? )

.

"Ucapan 'Selamat Datang' yang sangat, kasar, Kyouya. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" —ucapan dengan nada terluka itu sepertinya sudah tidak mempan untuk Hibari, eh?

"Berdiri."

"Ha?"

Ia tidak pernah mengira satu tangan akan dijulurkan untuknya yang tersungkur. Sebelumnya tidak pernah— mengingat hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Kali ini, gerakan itu membuat bola mata Mukuro melebar terkejut.

Apalagi setelah tangan itu masih tidak melepaskan tangannya, selagi pemilik tangan yang lebih kecil menuntunnya (kelewat erat) dengan membelakangi Mukuro.

.

"...Sampai _di rumah_, akan kugigit sampai mati."

.

Mukuro menyeringai,

"_è il mio piacere, il mio amore_."

.

( _Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_ )

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan bahasa Italia yang tidak kumengerti? Dasar nanas busuk."

**-o-o-o-**

**::End::**

* * *

><p><strong>AN (5)**:

Mbah gugel bersabda,

_*Chi é : Who is he?_

_*Tuo Fratello? : Your brother?_

_*il mio amante : My lover._

_*è il mio piacere: It's my pleasure. _

_*il mio amore: My love._

**A/N (6)** : Um, done? Sebelum mengakhiri, aku mau minta maaf duludeh kalo ada yang aneh dari fic ini -_-" Yea, aku tau gaboleh jelekin fanfic sendiri kalo mau dihargai, tapi aku masih merasa ada beberapa kalimat yang nggak sreg dan event yang nggak sreg juga.

Dan karena waktunya mepet, nggak sempet kuganti. Soal format, lirik yang diacak dan nggak nyambung sama kalimat di bawahnya, delele. Overall, lirik yang di atas cuma sebagai penunjang, jadi inti cerita per paragraf emang nggak bergantung pada itu. Cuma sebagai soundtrack, jadi..abaikan ketidaknyambungan. ;;) *kabur*

Dan btw, abaikan perbedaan waktu antara Italia-Jepangnya karena saya tidak mengecek dulu. Anggep aja kalo di Jepang malem, di Itali siang~ /dilemparbola

**A/N (7)** : Btw, I highly recommend this Jet Lag song. Karena liriknya unyu sekali. Dan baik lagi kalo baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya, karena unyu. (?)

**A/N (8)** : Lastly, thanks for reading! And mind to leave some comments? :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: HAPPY 691869 DAY! ::<strong>


End file.
